Better Days
by OffMyTea
Summary: Things have changed since then. It's time that I finish what I started. MTV Teen Wolf.
1. An Endless Void

Pain. Rage. Sadness. A void so endless, so empty of life. There is no edge to grab a hold of, no way to stop the descent into this never-ending hell. It's only there to torture, to consume, to destroy. Screams echo forever in this abyss, taunting it's victims with their own pain and hate. It is only what I know of as my escape, as my safe haven. Here, in this hell, I find peace, for here, I cannot be bothered, cannot be hurt, and cannot be tortured. Here, I can exist, and forget all else, forget all that I used to know. Forget.

The darkness changes, swirls into colors, shapes. There are smells, sounds, lights. I hear what is only in the past. Once again, I am back in this place, the place that I have so longed to forget

Pain. Rage. Sadness. A void so endless, so empty of life. There is no edge to grab a hold of, no way to stop the descent into this never-ending hell. It's only there to torture, to consume, to destroy. Screams echo forever in this abyss, taunting it's victims with their own pain and hate. It is only what I know of as my escape, as my safe haven. Here, in this hell, I find peace, for here, I cannot be bothered, cannot be hurt, and cannot be tortured. Here, I can exist, and forget all else, forget all that I used to know. Forget.

The darkness changes, swirls into colors, shapes. There are smells, sounds, lights. I hear what is only in the past. Once again, I am back in this place, the place that I have so longed to forget, the place that haunts me every moment of my life. Trees bending in the wind, yet there is no breeze to comfort my thoughts. The stench of death lingers in the cold air, the moonlight above shining through the broken branches of bare trees. I was once again alone in the clearing, lost and helpless in a forest vast and quiet.

It was then I saw them.

The red, burning like coals on a fire, locked on me, on my broken figure as my ragged breathing picked up.

Without hesitation, I turned to run, my legs stretching to compensate as I try to outrun the beast that has found me. I trip and stumble, the roots of the trees seeming to grab out at me, try to hold me back, to slow me down as I try to make my escape. It's as if there is no one, nobody to help me as I try to keep myself alive. I hear him as he purses me, feel his harsh, awful breath as it breaths down my back. He is taunting me, knowing that I cannot escape him. No, he is waiting for the moment when he will strike, when he will take a hold of my body and tear it into many pieces. Yet, I know that there is no escape as well. I have lived this moment over and over again in my mind, knowing what is yet to come.

As if one a dial, he springs, pushing me to the ground, my face connecting with the dirt, trapping my scream in my throat. I feel teeth on flesh as he proceeds to tear my body to pieces, as though it is a ragdoll. And there is nothing that I can do, no way to escape, so I lay there, letting the pain of his teeth drown me, waiting for death to come. But then, it was gone, and I was alone, lying on the floor of the forest as my body bleed without stopping, my strength leaving me before I could regain myself. With a great amount of strength, I push myself up, the trees now seeming to harbor me, to shield me, instead of trying to speed up my doom.

Once again, the dream changed, swirling, shifting, changing. But it was different. I was different. Here, this was a memory that I had not tried to bury, not tried to keep down. No. This memory was one that I was glad to have each day. He was there again, across from me, large frame barely moving as he moved towards me. Large neck bent down, arching back, muzzle pulled up to show bared teeth, and above that, those same, vicious glowing eyes. But I was not weak. I was not helpless. This time, I was ready for him. In my memory of a dream, I see him move, see him spring with a snarl so feral, so inhuman that it sends shivers down my spine. I can only watch, waiting for the moment when I too, will strike.

As he lands, I turn, feeling a familiar pain shoot through my body, my nails growing longer, my canines elongating into sharp fangs, my physical capabilities growing as well. As he turns to me, I arch my own back, letting out an angry cry, my eyes flashing as they change for dark brown to stormy grey in an instant. He sees me now as not the helpless victim, but as the challenge yet to come. A growl so menacing as it hangs in the air, I feel myself push my body forward, jumping to the side as he lunged for me again. But I still have the time to turn, to reach out my arms enough to sink my own wicked claws into his side, ripping flesh and fur as I give my own animalistic snarl. He screams in pain, his growls growing in volume as he tries to reach me with snapping jaws.

But I only hold on, closing my fist, ripping away the pelt of his body before he tosses me away, my body rolling on the ground, my hearing catching his cries once more as he feels the pain that I have caused him. Once again, I feel the vibrations in the ground below me as he charges, smell his musky scent as he comes closer and closer to his prey, aiming to kill, and not injure. But I was ready for him again. As he came upon my still form, I moved just enough so that I was out of his path. But it was not quick enough. His claws, sharp as a dagger, sliced through the skin of my leg, leaving a deep wound to the bone, causing me to cry out in pain. To him, this was only a challenge, an obstacle that he had to overcome. And the way that he was fighting, I could tell that.

As I staggered to my feet, letting my weight shift to my good leg, he sprang again, leaving the only choice for me to be dodging and rolling to the ground once more. As he spun around to attack again, I used what strength was still in me, standing to face the beast that I had been pursing for so long. It seemed that the tension in the air hung like a blanket, draping everything in its grasp. He gazed at me, letting out a ferocious snarl, teeth stained with red from the blood of my body, connecting with the black gums of a demon. Where I had destroyed to flesh of his back, his own blood, seeming more sinister and darker then my own, trailed down through twisted and matted fur to land on the ground beneath him. We stood like that, gazing at each other with such fire that it seemed neither would move first.

But I did.

Not a sound releasing from me, I ran at him. The wolf came to life once more, jaws snapping as claws tore up the ground, bringing him ever closer as the collision was becoming inevitable. Without warning, I slid to a stop, dropping to the ground, ignoring the pain that was still in my leg, and waiting. He passed over me, seeming surprised by the move that I had made. As that surprise still had hold of him, I struck, claws slicing through his chest, burying deep into muscle and tissue, aiming to kill like he had me only moments before. I felt the pounding of his heart against my own chest, felt it as he tried to reach me as I lay under him. As my own claws continued to slice, I soon felt the beating against my own hands, before it began to slow.

It was then that I felt his claws slice my back, falling to the side so that my claws were pulled from his body. He lay there, convulsing as the pain rocked his body, as I lay beside him, pain also coursing through mine. There was no way that I could stand at the moment, and instead felt my breathing slow as I felt the pain slowly disappear, as if washed away by a sponge. I lay there in the grass stained red with blood, closing my eyes as I felt my skin retracing itself, felt it as my leg began to numb, breathing a sigh of relief as my wounds were healed where I lay. It seemed to feel like the process took forever, but it was only moments before I stood again, my body fully healed, though my clothes were still torn and dirty. I watched his body as his convulsions slowed, and I could hear the pounding in his chest cease to exist. With one last growl, his eyes turned to me, glowing red slowly dying, his last sight being the form of a damaged girl, anger coursing her face.

"Skylar."

.ooOOoo.

I woke, my eyes being flying open to gaze at the dark wood of the ceiling above. I sat up abruptly, heart pounding, sweat gracing my forehead as I lay in the bed. I gazed around at familiar surroundings, seeing what had been home to me for the past few months. There was the warm, brown wood color of the comforter of my bed, the stark grey of the walls, the light wood floors. There was my dresser, the walk in closet full of my clothes, my shoes piled up on one side of the door. My paper from the day before lay on my small desk, and over by the large window that gazed out onto the street was the open door, from which my boyfriend stood gazing at me with a worried look.

"Sky, I can't have you scaring me like that. We need to get up. The other tenants are downstairs eating." His voice was soft, comforting, warm, but his eyes said something else. There was still the worry, the fear. It was then that I knew that I had done something, and with a glance at my walls, I was brought back to the memory of what I had been dreaming about only moments before. As I met his eyes again, I knew that he must have seen what probably looked like me having the worst nightmare of my life. In some cases, he would probably be right about that. Nodding slightly, I threw the covers of my bed back, my feet gently touching the cool wood of the floor as I looked up at him, brushing my long, dark brown hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry Josh. I didn't mean to. Tell Anne that I'll be ready in a few minutes, and then I'll be down." I replied back to him, slowly pushing myself off of the bed. He nodded, turning, his hand still on the door frame. But before he was gone, he looked back at me over his shoulder, his eyes still the same. "I'm fine. Now go. We aren't going to be late for class again." I said, a smile lighting my face as I slowly started towards the closet, my steps even and paced. Josh smiled back at me, and then was gone, leaving me alone in the small room, alone with my thoughts. I could still feel it, the slicing of flesh as he came at me, the flash of his blood red eyes as he aimed for the kill. It had been so long ago since that day, so long….

I shook my head, making the thoughts disappear like fog on a mirror. My steps were slow, quiet now that Josh had left, my smile gone. There was no way that he would have been able to understand, much less comprehend what she had gone through so many years ago. The memories were painful, taunting, tainting my mind with what I had longed to bury in the depths of my mind. There wasn't a day that I thought about the torture, about the pain that that…beast had caused me in those days. Just the memory of what I had done, what I had been able to accomplish, it was what kept me running these days, gave me the confidence to continue on with my life.

It was only a few minutes later that I was walking down the stairs, my flat boots barely making any sound as I made my way down towards the kitchen. My jeans were tucked into my boots, my plain grey t-shirt hanging loosely on my body, the small black jacket covering my shoulders, my hair now up in a high pony tail so that it was swinging from side to side as I made my way across the hall. Entering the room, I noticed that Josh had waited for me after all, leaning against the counter that was near the fridge, holding a plate with a couple pieces of toast, some eggs, and a piece of bacon. I smiled at him. "Thanks Josh." I said sweetly, taking the plate from him before giving him a small kiss on the side of his cheek, earning a smile in return once again.

Turning, I headed for the glass door, the plate still in my hand as the soft click of the door unlocking resounded through the silent kitchen, before the soft swish of it sliding open followed. I stepped outside; the light blue sky holding the bright sun as it glowed brilliantly with morning light, bathing the world below in its warm rays. The backyard of the place that I rented a room from was wide, open, with a few large oaks here and there, shading certain areas of the yard with their magnificent branches. Behind the fence, more trees grew, the forest of the city stretching behind the house that I resided in. The look of it all was amazing, the smile on my face remaining as I made my way towards the small table that sat in the corner on the stone patio. I took a deep breath, wanting to smell the flowers of the morning, knowing that I would be able to catch their scent from where I stood.

I dropped the plate, the ceramic breaking into many pieces as the china connected with pavement.

I stood there, shocked, the scent lingering clear as day in my nostrils. I couldn't believe it. There was no way that I had caught that scent correctly. I must have been sick, messed up, something. There was no way that his scent could be here. I had seen him die with my own eyes. It seemed that my little spectacle must have caught Josh's attention, for he was suddenly by my side, his hands on my shoulder. "Sky, Sky? What's wrong? Answer me!" His voice was laced with worry once more, and I could feel the tense muscles in his hand. He wouldn't understand. He couldn't. I had to leave. I had heard about the attacks recently, the locals thinking that it was just some wild animal, and I had agreed with them. But I guess this animal was more than just something that was wild.

I had to find him. I had to clear this up.

"I need to take a trip Josh. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so don't expect me to return anytime soon." I said softly, turning swiftly to walk past him without even looking into his eyes. I obviously must have surprised him with my words, for he was quickly pursing me once again. "I'm coming with you then!" He still sounded worried, but now there was stress added into his words. "No!" I said harshly, whipping around to face him, my words coming out not like I had meant them to. He stopped immediately, hurt showing all over his face. My expression softened and I leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek as a way of saying sorry, then I was moving again, up the stairs before he could say anything else.

Things seemed to blur as I quickly threw clothes into a small duffle bag, not really paying attention to what I was actually packing. It was only minutes before I was down the stairs once more, my duffle bag over my shoulder, phone in my pocket, and steps quick. I threw one last look at Josh as I left the door, my eyes softening for a moment before I was gone again. I had my car in the driveway, where I always left it. It was such a beauty, my yellow Porsche. I loved it like it was my own child, or some other kind of insanity. But that didn't register in my mind as I threw my bag in the back seat, jumping into the driver's seat as I landed with a thud, shoving the keys into the ignition to start it with a loud rumble, the car instantly coming to life. With a screech, I was out of the driveway and down the road, heading for the highway.

I was looking for answers to recent questions.

I was looking for answers to something that I shouldn't even have questions about.

I was looking for answers to why the Alpha was still alive if I really had killed him all those years ago.

**So, what did ya think? I'm putting my own little spin on things, since I actually do like the show. ^^ It's not bad in my opinion, and if I get any flames in my reviews about the fact that I like the show, you're going to have a very angry writer on your hands. But anyways, review! Tell me what ya think of it! I spent a while working on this, and am very proud of it, since anyone who has read my other stories would know that this is not exactly my writing style. But it's always good to try something new! Thanks to New Greed for the inspiration to write this! You should read their story too!**

**~Selena**


	2. Childhood Friends More like Pains

The day had grown longer, and I still hadn't reached my destination. Though it was true that I wasn't far, I was still too far away for my liking. I groaned in frustration as I sped down the empty road, glancing at the map that I had left open on the seat beside me. Beacon Hills. The name of the town was familiar somehow, and not just because I had read about the attacks online. No, it wasn't that. There was something, hidden deep in my mind, a memory from long ago. A little boy, raven black hair, dark, stormy green eyes, but a happy smile. I shook my head. Yes, I was definitely going back to something that I had buried for a reason. But then again, I had put my past behind me a long time ago.

As the car came around a bend, probably not even a half an hour from the county line of Beacon Hills, there was a flash of lights as another car appeared around the distant bend, seeming to be rushing down the road with great speed. They swerved, and I had to break immediately so as not to collide with the oncoming vehicle. The car swerved again, and this time, I could not avoid its path. Yellow and black collide, a sickening wrenching sound resounding throughout the still sound, the two vehicles now lying in the middle of the road, smoking wrecks to anyone that passed by. Too far from the city, and still stuck in the middle of the forest, there would be no help to come for those on the small road.

Coughing, I let the smoke clear some, trying to breathe in it as I sat sideways in my seat, the car have tilted as it leaned against the car. Looking forward through the broken and cracked windshield, I was finally able to see who, and what, I had collided with. The car was black, small, looking like it was almost too small to have even caused the damage it had to my car. I was still stuck in the driver's seat, my leg caught in between the door of my car and what had once been the steering wheel. With a sort of growling sound, I felt the fire spread through me once again. Now this was something I hadn't experienced in a long time, for I actually winced at the pain it was causing me, which I had never done before. Letting it pass, I then sank razor sharp claws into the dented metal, ripping it away from the rest of the car to send it flying through the air.

Feeling the extra strength disappear like a morning fog, I slowly pulled my leg from where it was wedge, grunting in pain as it finally came loose. From the feel of things, it wasn't broken, but rather, it was more than likely sprained. Using what leverage I could in a half-tilted car, I pushed myself out, letting my body fall to the ground to rest on the asphalt for a breather. I wanted to savior this moment before I got down to the bottom of who the hell had wrecked my car. Yah, I was pissed. That car had been a gift, namely, from my parents before my dad had passed. And now the only thing I had of times before that had happened was destroyed, gone forever. Well, maybe not forever if I wanted to fix it up. But from the look of my car, there was no way a mechanic would have been able to pull off any miracles. With a sigh, I pushed myself to my feet, limping on one side as I made my way to the other car.

Smoke clouded the air, the faint light of fires shining on my face, highlighting all of the cuts and bruises that I had only recently acquired, my hair flowing in the slight breeze that surrounded the wreckage. My steps were soft, quiet, and undetectable on the hard asphalt of the road. Finally, I reach the other side of the car, looking into the windows, but ash and soot had stuck to the surface, making it almost impossible to see inside. Like I had with my car door, I sank my claws into the driver's side, ripping it away like it was nothing, only to catch a figure seconds later. I sighed. This was not how I had wanted to start my little "quest" for answers.

Pulling the person with me towards the other side of the road, I laid them down, standing straight to look down at the person that had ruined my car, and everything inside of it. The only thing that seemed to have survived the crash was my cell phone. Pulling it out, I looked at its slightly cracked screen, seeing that the drive in from Oregon had taken longer than expected. I had left somewhere around noon, while it was now 2 a.m. in the morning. Without putting the phone away, I knelt back down again, shining the faint light of the device onto the face below. Sandy, light brown hair, obviously styled into the look it was now, light, pale skin, defined features, a strong, muscular build. He looked to be in his late teens, and from his build, he obviously played some sort of high school sport. A probably very handsome face was marred by scars and cuts from the wreckage, just like mine, but his were worse. I couldn't leave him out here. I was going to have to call someone.

Standing, I looked down the road as I dialed emergency services, hearing it ring for a moment before hearing a woman pick up on the other line, _"Hello? What is your situation?" _Her voice was calm, soothing, obviously wanting to make sure whoever it was that was calling would stay calmer then some probably were. I was about to answer when I saw a flash of movement behind the wreckage, my eyes not missing a step as it happened, and then it was gone into the shadows. Instantly on guard, I felt my body tense, heart rate increase as I could hear it's pounding in my ears. _"Hello? Anyone there?"_ The woman's voice on the other end barely registered as I saw another flash of movement, though it did not disappear into the shadows of the forest this time. No, this time, it stayed behind the wreckage, waiting, watching.

I heard a gasp below me, and looked down to see the young man I had pulled from his car was now awake, gazing at me with wide eyes, obviously wondering how he had gotten here. Leaning down, I handed him the phone, staring into his eyes with a fierce intensity. "Tell her where we are. Tell her to send an ambulance. Leave everything else to me." I said quietly, though the strength in my voice must have pushed him enough to do as I said, for he quickly took the phone and began speaking softly into it. Standing, I turned away from him, eyes trained on the wrecks, moving forward slowly, wondering what it could be behind there.

Suddenly, the thing behind the cars moved, slowly stepping out from behind them with a murderous growl. I froze. It was as if I had been pulled back into my nightmares, and I could see him again, chasing me with strength, speed, and deadly intent. There was no escape, no way to live through this encounter, no way that I would live to see another day. Hot, acid breath felt down my back once more, teeth meeting with flesh, slicing and biting. Pain shooting through my entire being as I fall to the forest floor, salty tears falling from my face. A hand on my shoulder, and I was jerked out of my memories. Jumping back instinctively, it was then that I saw the young man, standing with my closed phone in his hand, and everything else came back to me. Glancing back over to where I had seen it, I made slow steps over to him. But the thing was gone.

"Thanks…." I said softly, my thoughts still elsewhere, my entire being shaken by what had just happened. But _what_ had just happened? There was no way that was him? Was there? I shook my head, trying to clear it of the painful memories that had only resurfaced the day before. The boy in front of me looked at me with curiosity. "I think I should be thanking you. Did you pull me from my car?" He said his voice hoarse and cracked. At my nod, he gave his own nod back, though I knew it was in gratitude. "That name's Jackson. Jackson Whittemore." He said to me. I looked at him for a moment, not saying a word, before turning away, gazing out at the forest, the shadows appearing to move all on their own, making me jump on the inside over and over. "Skylar. Skylar Jones." I said softly, responding to him finally, still not facing him.

"So, where are ya from?" Jackson's voice, quite yet still gentle. I turned back to him, looking him in the eyes, a curious expression in my own. "Jackson….what were you doing out here?" I asked softly. His expression instantly became defensive, but before he could even open his mouth, there were a flash of lights and the sound of the siren finally reached my ears. Turning, I watched as the ambulance screeched around the corner. After that, things were a blur. The paramedics came and went, the tests were done and finished, and at the end of it all, I was allowed to go, not a single thing wrong with me, which surprised those in the ambulance. But not me. Being what I was, I didn't really worry about injury. It wasn't something that I really needed to care about often.

After what seemed like forever, the emergency services left. By now, I was riding in a police car, my elbow resting on the door as I gazed out at the passing trees. Jackson's parents had come and taken him home, but I was far from home, so this was my only means of transport. '_Welcome to Beacon Hills'_ The sign flashed by, and I instantly sat up. Small houses here and there, the occasional store, the elementary school, the middle school, the high school. It was all that someone would expect to see in a small town like this. Without really thinking about it, I gave a small smile. Yet again, I had the feeling that many would call Déjà vu. Why I kept having this feeling, I don't know, but I was going to find out as long as I was here.

As the policemen pulled over and let me out at a small hotel at the edge of the town, I gave a nod, giving my thanks as he drove off. Turning, I faced the hotel again, thinking to myself. Without another word, I entered the hotel, gaining a room for the night, heading up with only the clothes on my body and the phone in my pocket. As I enter the room, my mind is swimming, worn from the drive here, and then from the crash. The bed in sight, I don't even move to change, I just lay down, and as I hit the mattress, I see nothing more.

.ooOOoo.

Shadows. Shapes. Light. There he is, running towards me, a smile on his face. _"He Skylar! Are we gonna go to the creek today?"_ The smile on his face, the joy in his eyes, the laughter in his voice. It is all just a memory, just a sliver of truth from long, long ago. The house behind him, it is large, dark, almost looking like a mansion as it sits upon the top of the hill like a god sitting atop a mountain. And then I hear my own voice, young, carefree. _"Sure Derek! I'll race ya!" _The scene shifts and churns as we take off, running down the drive and then into the forest, feet pounding against the hard ground like we have nothing left to live for. The log is suddenly there, and he doesn't make the jump. But neither do I. We roll down the hill, the soft grass tickling our faces as we come to a stop in the small clearing. Laughter once again filled the air as we lay there; kick our feet in the air, holding our sides as we tried to breathe.

"_Nice try Sky."_ He said to me, turning over on his side to look at me. The look in his eyes, it was pure joy, something that was meant to be shown in a young child's eyes. It was something that was meant to cheer the hearts of even the coldest soul, the hardest heart. And it warmed mine as I watched through my own eyes. His voice was still happy, breathless, yet full of energy never less. Laughing myself, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. _"You too Derek."_ The words left my mouth, and then my face formed into a wide grin.

"_Derek! Come on home! Skylar, your parents are here!"_

Turning, we looked to see a young woman, long brown hair, and bright green eyes. It was his sister. He stood smiling, clambering back up the hill. It was only seconds before I was behind him, then we were back over the log, walking back towards the house atop the hill, with him walking beside me, teasing each other the entire way. As the break in the trees appeared, my smile grew once more, seeing my parents standing by their old pick-up. Racing towards them, arms spread wide, I ran into their embrace, burying my face into my father's stomach while my mom kept her grip on me as well. The memory shifted, changed, ending with me having one last glance at my father's happy face.

.ooOOoo.

I woke from the dream, my cheeks hot as I realized that I had tears running down my cheeks. Seeing my father after so many years, it wasn't something that one would take easily. After a few seconds, I pushed myself up, up off the bed, and towards the door. I had no more reason to be here anymore. I had stayed my night, and now I was going to do what I came here to do, and that was to find answers. Leaving the room, I was down the stairs then back outside in a matter of minutes, gazing down the street. My dream, my memory, it was so real, and somehow, I knew that it really was.

Derek….that name. It was so familiar…it was like a dream, trying to wade through my memories and pull back what was important. There must have been a reason that I dreamt of that, right? _"But what about Derek? I thought he was going to help you find the Alpha?" _I spun around, eyes searching for the source of the voice. And I found it. There they were, two teens walking down the street together, both boys with their heads tucked in together as they discussed what I had already overheard. Not even thinking about the consequences of my actions, I was across the street and on them in seconds.

"Where can I find him? Where is Derek?" I said my voice like ice. The two immediately stopped, both looking at me with surprised expressions. One of the boys, the one with short, dark brown hair spoke before the other could. "Who's asking?" He said voice defensive yet quite. I narrowed my eyes, leaning forward until my face was right in front of his. "An old friend." I hissed out softly. He didn't flinch, and did not back away. Instead, we stood like that for a minute more before he answered me. "Continue taking this road, and you'll get to his house." Before he had even finished, I was down the street at a run, feet pounding against the pavement.

I could feel the strength of the wolf in me, the power of it as I tore up the drive hidden in the woods. There was the sound of the birds, soft and quiet this early in the morning, the smell of the forest as the morning dew slowly wore off. Everything was normal, calming to me as I raced through, aiming to see what those boys had been speaking of. As I came around the corner if the drive, my steps slowed, my breathing barely ragged as I slowly walked up the drive, looking through the trees for any sign of the house that that boy had spoke of. Suddenly, there it was, and I was around the corner, standing in front of the house from my dreams.

But this time, it wasn't as comforting, it wasn't as warm it had been in my memories. The large, mansion like house was now an old, run down structure, it's windows broken and cracked, the panes showing clear as day in the morning light. There was still soot, still ash on the wood, and I didn't need to guess what had happened to this house. I stepped forward the rest of the way, my mind in shock, my eyes open in a silent gasp. There was no way this was the same house, right? With a sigh, I stopped in the lot in front of the house, gazing up at its broken windows. Just standing there, I had a strange feeling I was being watched. Maybe that boy hadn't lied to me after all.

"Derek? Derek, are you here?" I spoke softly, thinking that there really was no one here that I could speak with. With a sigh, I turned away, about to leave all together, when I heard it. A door slowly creaking open, slow hesitant steps. Holding my breath, I turned back around, my own movements slow. And there he was. The same, short black hair, the same dark green eyes. But they were not happy now. No, this time, they were serious, and had a dark edge to them. "Skylar?" His voice was soft, quite, barely audible though they were the only ones there.

"Derek…." My own voice was just as quite now, and I took another step towards Derek, the shock of seeing him now, after all those years, still present in my mind, keeping me from saying anything more. Suddenly, Derek moved towards me, hand outstretched. "Sky! Behind you!" Before the words hade even finished leaving his mouth, I was thrown across the lot without warning, slamming into the single car that was parked there. My back hit, there was a crack, and I slid down to the ground. There I stayed, head swimming, dazed, vision blurry so that I couldn't make out anything. Lifting my head, I could still Derek, calling to me, could feel the dent in the car behind my back, but what scared me most was what was across from me. Coal colored fur, and blazing red eyes.

He was here.

**So, what did ya think? Good second chapter? I really wanted to end it with her finding Derek again, because if you couldn't tell from her dream, they were once childhood friends, when his family was still alive. ^^ But I think you know how I'm starting the next chapter, and I think you also know who the two boys were that Sky confronted. Of course, I'm going to make sure that those two get thrown in during the next chapter, or maybe the one after. I'll make up my mind soon. ^^ So, review! I need criticism to tell me what I need to fix! Thanks so much to New Greed and YouAreNotTheFather for reviews!(: I'll update as soon as possible!**

**~Selena**


	3. Back to the Past

"_Skylar!"_ The voice was hollow, like I was hearing it through a long tunnel that there was no end to. My vision, though still blurry, could only focus on him, could only see what my nightmares had tortured me with for so long. I didn't know what to do, but as I heard that growl, deadly, hiding his intent with great care, I couldn't help but feel the shiver as it ran up my spine. That feeling caused me to wince. Though I could heal quickly, there was no way to heal my back that fast. But it was either stand and die trying, or die laying here like a coward. And I was no coward.

With a sharp intake of breath, I used the car as leverage, pushing myself to my feet. I staggered for a moment before regaining my balance as I faced him. _"Skylar! Don't move!"_ There was Derek's voice again, but I wasn't listening. He faced me; eyes locked on my form, and then let out a vicious snarl, digging his claws into the earth beneath his massive form. I felt pain shoot up my spine once more, but this time, it wasn't because of my injuries. This time, it was only because I felt the change happening. I glanced down at my hands to see my claws once again, the nails sharp and long. I grinned, baring my fangs, since my canines were now long and deadly.

As he snarled again, taking a step towards me, he kept his own fangs bared, waiting for the right moment when he could move. But I wasn't frightened, not right now. I took my own step forward, letting out a vicious scream that came out more like a roar. I could no longer hear Derek's voice, cautioning me. Now, it was only me and him. I may have made the mistake of believing that he was dead before, but I wasn't about to believe it again. This time, I was going to make sure that I would finish what I had started, no matter the consequences.

It seemed that as fate would have it, he sprang first. Launching his body at me, claws outstretched a glint in his eyes as he believed that he would actually get me this time. I faced him, waiting for the right moment to strike. Right as he was about to hit me I ducked under him, about to rip my claws through his flesh. But he remembered that maneuver that I had used on him so many years ago. As a counter attack, he twisted in the air, putting me in the direct path of his claws. And in their path I was as they sliced through my shoulder. I dropped to my knees, clutching my shoulder as I winced in pain, feeling the blood seep through my fingers, my breathing was fast, my heartbeat quick. Anger fueling me, I stood, a loud cry escaping my lips as I charged him before he got the chance to regroup.

As I neared him, I raised my arms so that my claws sunk into his side, causing him to let out a low bark. He turned his head back to look at me, soulless eyes narrowed in hatred. He suddenly jerked around, pushing himself off of the car, only to throw me back into it head long. There was another crack, but this time it was the car, though I knew that I had taken my fair share of damage as well. I couldn't help but wince again, my claws sliding out of him. But at this point, as I lay damaged and broken in the dent of the car, I doubted that I would even have a chance at all.

He turned again, facing me, growling in a low menacing manner, teeth bared. I could smell his breath, the foul stench of death hanging about him like a cloak, and I knew. I was done, and he knew that he had me where he wanted me. I took a deep breath, felt the strength leave me, felt my body return to normal. I looked him in the eyes, refusing to show fear now. With a vicious snarl, he snapped his jaws, pulling his head back, then his jaws closed around my body, and I knew nothing more. The last thing that I heard was the soft cry, the call of a young boy, calling for his only friend to come home, to come back to where I belonged.

.ooOOoo.

I stood there, shocked by what had just happened. I had seen her thrown around like a rag doll, but she didn't give up, despite her injuries. But because of the pain she had suffered from being thrown into my car, she was slow moving, not always quick to react. And that was where he had gotten the upper hand. She lay there, once again trapped by my car, with nowhere to run, damaged by the injuries she had already previously suffered from the fight. And there I stood, looking on with horror as the beast proceeded to end the only thing that was still a happy memory for me.

She had ignored my cries, ignored my warnings for her to not engage him. But her pride was still something that she valued above everything else, and she had chosen to fight back instead of stand down. But now, now it was what had put her in the position she was in now. But as I watched him close his jaws, something snapped in me. I was suddenly in action, darting across the lawn, instantly feeling the change occurring as I let my anger drive me like nothing else. All I knew was that I couldn't lose her, not again, not like before.

I suddenly collide with him, shoulder to gut, sending him flying back across the lot, straight into a tree to snap it in half. The large wolf stood, letting out a roar, almost, flashing fangs in the sunlight. I roared back, refusing to back down. He showed his teeth once again then charged, flying over the ground towards me. But at the last second, I stepped out of the way, and he flew by, crashing into another lone tree, cracking it in half once again. I stood there facing him, chest heaving. I wouldn't lose the last thing that I knew as good. Not again. I roared again, and he faced me, growling viciously still, but turned away, slowly slinking away into the forest to disappear once again.

I stood there, my breath slowing, still watching for any signs of the Alpha coming back. But he wasn't going to come back. Turning away, I slowly walked back to my car, coming up on where Skylar still laid, her sides slashed from where the Alpha's teeth had sunk into her skin. I knelt down, gently slipping my hands under her form to lift her up. Turning, I walked across the lawn, my steps not making a sound as they hit the soft dirt, up the steps, and through the door closing it behind me with the heel of my foot. Heading towards the back of the house, I lay her down on an old couch, looking at her still form, barely breathing. As I began to turn away, to go for bandages, I felt something grab me.

"D-Derek….wait…"

Her voice was weak, barely audible. I quickly turned back around, kneeling down to face her as she struggled to speak. "H-He's going to come back….he wants me dead…doesn't want to take the chance…of it happening again…." Her words surprised me, and I leaned forward towards her, still struggling to hear. "What do you mean? What happened?" I said my voice quick, ragged sounding. She winced, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "He doesn't want to die….doesn't want me to kill him again…" Then she was out, her eyes closing as her head slowly dipped, showing that she had fallen unconscious once again.

I straightened, looking down at her without expression. What did she mean kill him again? She was a few years younger than me, obviously, so there was no way that she could have done that on her own. It was impossible. Someone scrawny like her, I just couldn't see it. But, the Alpha had been pretty hell bent on killing her….maybe her story wasn't as crazy as it sound. I watched her, watched in between the tattered threads that was what her shirt used to be, watching as skin began to close, slowly mending as her body began to heal itself, a trait that was obviously common among lycan.

It was only then that I began to think, began to wonder. The last time that I had seen her, she had been perfectly normal, human. But now…from the characteristics she had displayed from the fight just now, I knew that she had been bit. And the way that she had reacted to seeing him, I knew that it was the Alpha that had bit her. So, like Scott, she was a part of his pack, but she had obviously been at this much longer then Scott himself had, meaning she must have been bit a few years after the last time we had been with one another.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts; I turned away, instantly catching the stale, metallic like scent of blood. It was then that I remembered that I had carried her in here after all, looking down to look at my white v-neck torn and stained with her blood after all. I stood there for a moment, gazing down at it before shrugging, walking over to the old dining room table, grabbing one of the chairs and dragging it back to where I had left her. I put the old piece of wood near the chair, sitting down in it quickly. I leaned back, propping my feet up on the arm of the couch, crossing my arms across my chest.

It was only then that I got a good look at her then. She looked to be somewhere around seventeen or eighteen now, her long, auburn colored hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. It was obvious how much she had grown, how much she had changed. Her body had gained the beautiful curves of a woman, and I'm sure that those same, honey colored eyes were there, as enchanting as ever. It was like a blast from the past, but she wasn't what I had expected. I could see her skin still, due to her torn clothes, and saw that she had a soft tan to it. It complemented her nicely, and I had to admit, she was more than a sight for sore eyes. She was more like a treat.

There was suddenly a knock on my door, and I was brought out of my thoughts. It was only then that I realized that I had shifted in my seat, leaning towards her, an animalistic instinct coursing through me. I quickly pushed the feeling back, the growl that had been slowly rising up my throat dying as I stood, my green eyes barely showing any emotion as I turned away from her, heading towards the front of the house as I heard another knock, this time more forceful and determined then the last one. With an annoyed sigh, I grabbed the door handle and quickly pulled it open. "What?" I growled, my eyes flashing.

"What the hell happened here?" A young man, his short, cropped brown hair framing his face nicely, his dark brown eyes confused yet curious at the same time. He had a slight athletic build, one like that of someone that played some sort of sport. "Yes, please due explain this one to us." His companion stated, the lanky boy crossing his arms against his chest. His brown eyes were slightly annoyed as he looked at me, his heart beat heightened. I could hear in both of them, though I didn't say anything. "It's none of your concern." I said, starting to close the door, but the lanky one stuck his foot in the doorway. "No, I think that you're going to tell us. Scott is one of you, and I get the feeling this had something to do with the Alpha." He stated.

I growled slightly, opening the door again as I leaned towards the lanky one. "Stiles, need I remind you that I could rip your throat out with just my teeth?" I hissed voice soft yet menacing without much effort. The other boy, Scott, put his hand on my chest, pushing me away from Stiles. "Derek, we only want to know what happened." He said to me, and I looked at him then turned away. "Fine." I said, turning away, leaving the door open as I walked back to where I had left Skylar, and not saying a word as the two of them hesitantly followed me.

As I reached her, I sat back down in the chair, propping my feet up again. "Hey, that's the girl that asked us about you." I turned my eyes up to Stiles as he spoke, not letting the surprise register in the split second that my gaze met with his, still keeping my poker face going. "What happened to her?" Scott asked, staring at her still face. Neither of them seemed to have registered the blood on my shirt, nor the fact that her body was healing itself. These two were more clueless then I had originally believed. "She was attacked by the Alpha." I stated, my words taking on a calm tone, acting like nothing major had happened.

The two teens gapped at me, and I had to admit, their expressions were funny to me. But I instead of laughing, I scowled slightly, I rolled my eyes. "Stiles go outside for a moment." I said, not turning to face them as they stood there. I heard the steps of Stiles as he listened to my words, not wanting me to get angry and rip his throat out 'accidentally'. Smart boy. Standing again, I faced Scott, my eyes hard as I gazed at him. "Can you guess what she is?" I said, pointing to Skylar behind me. Scott backed up slightly as I faced him, not liking the proximity that had suddenly appeared. "I'm guessing that she's a werewolf?" He said, obviously uncertain of his words. I sighed, annoyed again at his answer, or rather, more lack of confidence in it.

"You are correct about that, and can you guess whose pack she's in?" I hissed, taking a step towards him so that the distance was closed between us. His eyes widened as he suddenly put the pieces together, and I knew that he had connected the dots in that slow mind of his. I smirked slightly at the satisfaction of gaining the reaction, but then it was gone just as quickly as it had come. I turned back to Skylar, sitting down again, watching her still face as she lay there. "She's in the Alpha's pack? So, she's like me? Is she going to help us kill him?" I listened to the round of questions that he fired and held up my hand before he could ask anymore. "Yes, Yes, and I think that she's already done that once." His silence at my last answer was pleasing.

"She's killed him before?" I nodded, deciding not to answer this time. "Scott, go with Stiles and leave. Now is not the time that I would like you around me." I said, though in truth, I didn't really want anyone around at any real time, not that I was going to say that anyways. Scott left without a word, his steps creaking as the soot ridden floor boards bent under his weight. I didn't want to really think about much, didn't want to try to hard with anything. As I sat there, I closed my eyes, letting my mind drift. It didn't seem like very long until I heard her, and my eyes flashed open to gaze at her, seeing her finally stirring. Now it was time for some answers.

.ooOOoo.

I woke slowly, my eyes opening to gaze up at the ceiling above me. At first, I had expected to see the warm wood ceiling of my room, or the plain, dull ceiling of the hotel, but neither was what I saw. The ceiling was stained black; burned so much in some places that pieces of the ceiling were missing. The walls had inherited the same appearance with the wall paper peeling some here and there. The scent of ash and flame reached my nose as I sat up, shaking my head as I tried to recall what had happened.

"Took you long enough."

The voice was rough, a hard edge in it as it spook to me. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I looked beside me to see a man. At first, I was about to protest, but as those green eyes connected with mine, I knew right away, I didn't have to guess. "Derek." I said my voice barely above a whisper. Everything came rushing back to me. The fight, the alpha, the dreams, all of it. I started to stand, but I was still weak, and I quickly fell back against the old cushions. "I would say don't do that, but it probably would be a little over due." He said to me, his tone not really anything at the moment as I looked to him. The shock of seeing each other had worn off, more quickly for him then me obviously. I looked around at the charred remains of the mansion that I used to know. "What happened here?"

Derek watched me, watched as I turned my gaze around the house, watching my face as I spoke to him. "Hunters. It was a few years after you left that-" I stopped him right there, turning to face him, my body tensing as I faced him. "What do you mean, after I left?" I asked, leaning towards him as my hands gripped the edge of the couch. "You don't remember, do you?" He asked, and I shook my head. For a moment, I saw the lingering expression in his eyes, saw the worry and regret, but then it was gone again. "You used to live here. Beacon Hills is where you were born."

**So, what do ya think? Did I end it good? Tell me in a review! But anyways, sorry for the late reply guys! I just kinda lost my inspiration for the story, but I thought I had to at least finish Chapter 3 for all of you guys. ^^ But don't worry! Next chapter, I plan to have a big surprise for you guys. XD And just in case any of you have been wondering, I was kind of basing these event around the end of episode five, so the next chapter will be with some of the events that happened in 'Heart Beat'. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to update soon!**

**~Selena**


End file.
